Little Friend
by DontTellMeImWrongBitch
Summary: She was nine when she met him. /NO SLASh\\ Tw: Abuse


She was nine when she met him. She was stuck up in her room after another drunken beating from her mother and she was cuddled up on her bed when a whooshing sound came from her closet.

And than a man stepped out of her closet, he was clearly lost. He looked around the room and than at the girl and his eyebrows knitted together. He saw a blonde nine year old with red eyes and her arms had a sleeve of bruises on each and her lip was cut.

"Hello, where am I?" He asked. This was the first time he had absolutely no clue where he was- nor what time it was.

"M-My room sir," She answered him, unsurely. Her blonde hair was making a curtain between her and the man. Her blue eyes scanned the man up and down, seeing if he was threat.

"And where is that?" He questioned again. And she noticed a British accent.

"New York City, Mr."

"What year is it?" And the girl giggled this time. "1955, sir," She told him and he nodded before sitting on her bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she scooted back into the corner even further.

"I'm perfectly fine," She murmured.

"Where'd you get these?" He asked pointing to her arms. His head was tilted and a single eyebrow was raised.

"No where," She told him sternly.

"Well that's a lie," The man with a rather large nose said. And the girl huffed with her arms crossed. After a moment of silence the man smiled and stuck out his hand.

"I'm the doctor," he introduced himself. The girl looked at the hand and than crawled towards it before sitting Indian style and taking it in her own.

"Beth, Beth Times," She said and the doctor nodded.

"Well Beth seeing as I'm the doctor if you tell where you got these-," he pointed to the marks her mother had given her, "I can get them fixed.

"Really?" She asked unsurely. She didn't want to tattle on her mother but her arms had been hurting her for sometime and she had started to think her mother had broken her left one.

"Really," The doctor said with a trusting smile and she smiled back.

"You can't tell anyone!" She told the Doctor and he made a locking sound as he zipped his mouth shut and threw way the imaginary key.

"Well my mom, she drinks this really smelly stuff and than get really, really mad- but it's only when she drinks that stuff!" Beth added when she saw a fire ignite in his blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter she still did this," the Doctor told her when she held out her arm. "You said you'd make me better," she reminded him and he nodded. "I'll be right back." And he got up and walked into her closet for a moment before coming back out with a case of cream in his left, olive skinned hand.

He sat on the bed again and after he unscrewed the yellow top he took her extended arm and lathered on a blue jelly. After a few seconds of her looking at the Doctor, her pale white skin absorbed the jelly and the black and blues on her arms and the pain in her left arm were gone.

"Gee wiz!" Beth exclaimed, smiling like a manic.

"How'd you do that?" She asked in awe. The doctor smiled at her when an idea popped into his head.

"Do you ever want to see the world?" He asked her. And Beth looked at him.

"Yeah, but my ma' she tells me I'm never leaving her if I do…" Beth trailed off, think of the death threats her mother had been telling her since age six. The doctor flexed his fingers, letting the anger that was coursing threw his veins ease out instead of letting it go in an explosive rage.

"How about you come with me?" The Doctor asked and Beth smiled for a moment before it disappeared.

"She'd find me," she reasoned. "And the police, they'd arrest you," She explained and he smiled softly.

"Well you see, I'm an alien- a time lord, and do you know what that means?" Beth shook her head 'no' and he continues, "I have a time machine that can take us anywhere."

"You do?" She asked. This man just got more and more amazing.

"Of course- so is that a yes?" The doctor asked her and she grinned.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She agreed, bouncing on her bed.

"Well than pick your favorite stuffed animal and come on!" The doctor said and Beth grabbed her stuffed wolf- paw print- and the doctor lead her into the closet where she was met with the doors of a blue police box. She looked at the doctor and he pushed open the door and with a few she was inside the time machine.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," the Doctor said with a devilish smile as the door shut behind them. Beth looked around the 'TARDIS' and grinned. There were so many flashing lights and odd noises- it was like she'd been sucked into a picture.

"Where can we go to first?" She asked him in excitement and the doctor just laughed for a moment.

"Anywhere," he answered her.

"Than can we to the future? The kind they show on the television? The one with space ships and laser beams and all that?" She asked bouncing in excitement. The doctor smiled and walked up to Beth and ruffled her hair.

_ "Sure, just hold on tight."_


End file.
